campamento
by black air
Summary: Los chicos de south park, junto con sus familias, decidieron aceptar la propuesta de Kenny para ir a campar en grupo. Pero no sabían que el rubio los llevaría accidentalmente a un bosque muy poco común.
1. camino al campamento parte 1

Bueno…ya había tenido desde hace meses la idea de hacer un fic donde aparezca que todas las parejas que me gustan tengan hijos, así que al fin me anime a hacerlo. Espero les gusta. El capitulo no me convenció mucho pero estoy segura de que luego podre corregirlo ^w^.

Advertencia: yaoi, mpreg (?)

Parejas: dip, bunny, creek, cartyde, style .entre otras.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

_ 1000 elefantes columpiaban sobre la tela de una araña - cantaban los 8 niños y 3 adultos mientras iban en un autobús.- como veía que resistía fueron a llamar a otro elefante 100….

_ ¡ya cállense todos! –grito un pelinegro de ojos rojos enfadado de escuchar esa canción durante todo el camino.

_ Pero papa es lo único que hay para entretenernos - hablo un pequeño de 4 años, de test clara, pelo rubio y ojos rojos.

_ eso no importa. Mejor canten otra cosa

_ la cucaracha la cucaracha –empezó a cantar Kenny mientras seguía conduciendo

_ ya no puede caminar – le siguieron todos

_ con ustedes no se puede – damien se acomodo en su asiento

_ Tranquilo damien. Estoy seguro de que falta poco para llegar – dijo Pip mientras sentaba en sus piernas al más pequeño de sus hijos.

_ hablando de eso. Kenny ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

_ mmm…bueno contando que son las 3 de la tarde y tendremos que pasar la noche aquí , yo calculo unas 18 horas – afirmo Kenny sin estar muy seguro de su respuesta- y ya que tocaron el tema. Yo no puedo conducir toda la noche así que tendremos que turnarnos ¿Quién quiere ocupara el primer turno? ¿Craig? ¿Stan? ¿Christopher? O quizá….

_ A no, ni se te ocurra poner a Christopher en el volante – interrumpió Cartman- la última vez que ese salvaje tomo el volante nos persiguió la policía y casi nos avienta a un acantilado.

_ Que buenos tiempos – dijo Christopher al recordar todos los buenos tiempos de su juventud – pero no me digas salvaje mondrigo

_ Mercenario de cuarta

_ Gordo hijo de...

_ que nos soy gordo soy fuertecito – ahora si tenía razón, ya que con los años y como Clyde como esposo , el cual lo hizo hacer dieta y hacer ejercicio, bajo mucho de peso y ahora si sr podría decir que era "fuertecito" pero…. las viejas costumbres nunca se quitan.

_ Si y yo me chupo el dedo

_ Chris….esta vasta. Dale un buen ejemplo a tu hijo

_ Pero si yo siempre le doy un buen ejemplo a Oliver – de defendió Christopher. Gregory solo rodo los ojos -

_ Como digas –Gregory volvió la vista al libro que tenia en la mano

Así el tiempo paso hasta que llego las 9 de la noche y era turno de cambiar de conductor.

_bueno la noche dura hasta las 6 de la mañana y son las 9:00 así que serán 2 horas por cada uno que maneje –aclaro Kenny – bueno para saber quién será primero tomaran un papeles de los que tengo en mi mano. El número indica el orden – Kenny saco los papeles y todos agarraron uno.

_ 1 – contestó Craig con un tono neutro

_2 - dijo con algo de decepción Christopher ya que él quería ser uno de los últimos

_ 3 –dijo Stan

_ ¿y tu damien?

_ 4 –respondió damien para retirarse a dormir un rato

_ Suertudo…. bueno todos váyanse a dormir hasta que su turno llegue .si no hacharon una siesta en la tarde…cuanto lo siento por ustedes

Todos se fueron a dormir. Excepto Craig que era el primero en conducir. Cada uno fue tomando su turno y a la mañana se le veía a uno que otro con sueño.

_ bueno son las 6:00 am así que me toca –dijo Kenny esperando a que damien se estacionara para cambiar de lugar.- aparecer después de su turno no pudieron conciliar el sueño

_ al menso tienes hasta las 4 de la tarde.-damien se paro para darle el lugar a Kenny - Por cierto Kenny ¿Dónde queda el bosque a donde quieres llevarnos de campamento?

_no lo sé con exactitud solo sigo las indicaciones que me dio un vagó con traje de explorador.

_eso quiere que nos estas llevando a un lugar que no sabes donde queda, que tal vez ni exista y tal vez sea una trampa – dijo Stan algo molesto al escuchar lo que Kenny había dicho

_ si lo dices así todo suena mal

_ ¡Kenny!

_ ¿que? El vagó parecía agradable y de fiar

_ ¡¿Qué vago puede parecer de fiar?!

_ Uno que le cuanta a un extraño como paso los mejores momentos de su niñez en un bosque algo alejado de south park y que aparte le traza en un papa el camino para llegar

_ Habeses me pregunto si alguna vez piensas 2 veces antes de actuar –esta vez hablo Craig- bueno solo esperemos que ese lugar no sea ilegal para acampar

- No lo es, ese vago me lo confirmo – y otra vez dale con el bajo, pensaron los demás - solo no te dejan alejarte de cierta zona…..pero nada mas

_ Pero si esa tal bosque existe ¿no nos habríamos enterado antes del? –se acerco Pip a donde todos estaban-

_ Pip tiene razón Kenny, pudiste haber investigado antes de traernos

_ Lo siento. Pero véanle el lado bueno esto será como una aventura. – todos decidieron verlo por ese lado e ir a su lugar a cuidar de sus hijos.

_ Mccormick – hablo Craig mientras Kenny se preparaba para empezar a conducir. – Si por una de tus estupideces le paso algo a Thomas te matare y me cerciorare de que no revivas nunca y que tu inmunda alma se pudra en el infierno- Kenny, asustado, trago saliva. sabia que meterse con el hijo de Craig Tucker no era buena idea y mucho menos ponerlo en riesgo

_ e-entendido – rio nerviosos mientras veía a Craig irse – tranquilo Kenny es un lugar seguro lo más terrible seria que se callera….si…piensa positivo y todo irá bien…Stan tiene razón nunca razono 2 veces – pensó Kenny mientras conducía

Paso el tiempo y después de varias horas Kenny hizo su primera parada.

_ ¿por qué nos detenemos? –pregunto Clyde

_ Bueno…Tengo hambre así que nos detendremos a comer aquí

_ así que no importa si nosotros también no hemos comido, ¿nos moriremos de hambre hasta que a ti te de hambre?

_ Pero ustedes tienen comida...no…ya me acorde que les dije que la metieran en no sé dónde y de ese lugar solo tengo la llave yo…lo siento…bueno a comer

/en el restaurante. Todos desayunando/

_ Clyde déjalo ya por el amor de dios –dijo Cartman algo molesto por la actitud de su esposo

_ solo quiero que Mathew como los tacos aun que sea una vez

_ no comeré esa bazofia que llamas comida- el peque siguió comiendo su comida

_ tenía que salir al padre

_ Pip baja al niño ya – dijo damien a Pip quien siempre tenía abrazado, en sus piernas o cargando a su hijo. - no creer que lo estas malcriando a kai

_ Y tú eres muy estricto con dan y no me quejo

_ es mi sucesor tengo que asegurarme de que tenga lo necesario, sin embargo no lo mimo tanto como tú a ese renacuajo

_ no es un renacuajo y que lo tenga sentado en mis piernas ahora no es mi mamarlo

_ Tranquilo damien no está mal que Pip haga eso. Mira mi madre también me mimo mucho y ahora soy una estupenda persona –dijo Cartman

Cerebro de Pip: analizando información al 10%….50%…70%…100%

Una vez que termino de asimilar lo que dijo Cartman dejo a su pequeño a un lado suyo y el dio un palmadita en la cabeza y empezó a comer. Mientras kai no sabía que acababa de pasar

_ no te emociones que volverá a la normalidad en una hora-hablo el hijo mayor de Pip y damien. Un niño de 8 años, al igual que la mayoría, de pelo negro y largo amarrado en una coleta, de ojos azules y test del mismo tono que damien .el anticristo asintió a lo que su hijo había dicho.

Todos terminando de desayunar, pagaron la cuenta y salieron del establecimiento. Se subieron al autobús pero cuando Kenny arranco este solo encendió un momento para luego apagarse.

_ ¿ahora qué?

_ Bueno…. nos quedamos sin gasolina…

_ había un letrero diciendo que hay una dentro de 3 kilómetros, contando que eso fue hace 2 kilómetros, podríamos empujarlo esta llegar hay –sugirió Christopher

_ eso estría bien. Pero ¿y los niños?

_bueno entonces uno de nosotros tendrá que caminar e ir por gasolina. Yo nomino a Kenny ¿Quién me apoya? –Todos levantaron la mano – bueno Kenny mejor empieza a caminar.

_ Pero yo….ahí mi-mi páncreas – Kenny fingió un dolor en el páncreas y se tumbo al suelo

_ sabemos que es mentira ya empieza a caminar –dijo Kyle que levanto a Kenny del piso – que se nos hará de noche

_ está bien –dijo Kenny resignado y sin más empezó a caminar.

Pasaron varias horas, casi anochecía y Kenny no regresaba. Todos se preocuparon y empezaron a preguntarse si algo le abría llegado a pasar.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Bueno no mencione mucho a sus hijos pero en el siguiente tomaran un poco más protagonismo. Espero les allá gustado el primer cap. que está dividido en 2 solo porque no quería escribir tanto. También me gustaría dejarles como es más o menos autobús…yo me imagino algo parecido a esto (tal vez de otro color y toda la cosa pero la idea se entiende):

.

De donde saco Kenny algo así, eso lo dejo a su imaginación jeje ^w^


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a: Anteu, sakery-chan, .15, kitty H.R, Dayerina por el reviews les estoy muy agradecida por ello ^^.

Perdón por tardar pero tuve un pequeño problema con el internet…jeje….Bueno si quieren saber cómo son algunos de los hijos de los personajes abajo dejara el link de una imagen que hice de 6 de ellos hace ya tiempo. Intentare que esta vez sí salga y también pondré la imagen que no se vio en el otro cap.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Los chicos iban a retomar su viaje después de su parada pero cuando Kenny arranco el autobús este solo encendió un momento para luego apagarse.

_ ¿ahora qué?

_ Bueno…. nos quedamos sin gasolina…

_ había un letrero diciendo que hay una dentro de 13 kilómetros

_bueno entonces uno de nosotros tendrá que caminar e ir por gasolina. Yo nomino a Kenny ¿Quién me apoya? –Todos levantaron la mano – bueno, Kenny mejor empieza a caminar.

_ Pero yo….

_ mejor ya empieza a caminar que se nos hará tarde

_ está bien –dijo Kenny resignado y sin más empezó a caminar.

Pasaron varias horas, casi anochecía y Kenny no regresaba. Todos se preocuparon y empezaron a preguntarse si algo le abría llegado a pasar.

_ Kenny ya lleva mucho tiempo a fuera

_ ¿no se habrá perdido?

_ el camino es recto ¿Cómo se va a perder?

_ contando que es la única persona que confía en un vago

_... sería mejor ir a buscarlo

_ sí, pero no podemos ir todos

_ es cierto. Es de noche y no podemos poner en peligro a los niños – todos asintieron a lo dicho

_ Y….bien…. ¿quién ira?

Todos intercambiaron miradas esperando a que alguien se ofreciera. Pero al no ofrecerse nadie, empezó la discusión de quien debería ir y porque.

_ mami –hablo Kai mientras jalaba la camisa de Pip. El aludido se volteo y vio a su hijo el cual se veía cansado y con ganas de dormir

_ ¿tienes sueño?- el pequeño asintió. Estiro sus brazos, señal de que quería que lo cargaran. Philip hizo lo que el pequeño quería. Lo cargo y empezó a arrullarlo para que se durmiera. Damien se le quedo viendo con cara de pocos amigos, Philip solo ignoro y siguió con lo que hacía. Mientras los demás seguían discutiendo.

Mientras en un lugar no muy lejos de ahí…prácticamente en la otra esquina

_ Mi padre no ha regresado – hablo un niño de 8 años, ojos azul claro y pelo rubio- y como los adultos parecen no hacer nada tendremos que hacerlo nosotros.

_ ¿nosotros?

_si, no puedo hacerlo sin ustedes

_ no creo que sea buena idea ken –hablo una chica pelirroja de ojos azules.-tenemos 8 años está bien que ya no seamos tan pequeños ¿pero qué haríamos viajando 13 kilometro a mitad de la noche y solos? Piensa en los riesgos -cuestiono la pelirroja

_rescatando a mi padre.13 kilómetros no es mucho–dijo ken preocupado- y en cuanto a los riegos….por eso es que esta Oliver. El es hijo de un ex mercenario y, por lo que ha demostrado en los últimos años, sabe algo de defensa personal así que si se presenta algo solo hay que dejar que él se encargue

_ exageras, se un poco de defensa personal es cierto….pero no creo saber lo suficiente si algo muy grave llega a pasar

_ Eso no me importa. Ahora vámonos. Pero primero ocupamos una distracción

_ eso no es problema. Están discutiendo entre todos y Philip duerme a Kai así que estarán ocupados un buen rato –hablo Dante

_entonces vámonos- dijo ken el cual se acerco a la puerta y salió con mucho sigilo

Todos siguieron saliendo uno por uno y una vez a fuera empezaron a caminar. Caminaban todos juntos en una fila por la carretera.

_vamos, no sean flojos caminen ya queda poco - dijo ken para motivar a los demás

_ habla por ti mismo –dijo Dante

_ ¿a qué te refieres?

_ Thomas te está cargando…..así que tú no tienes que hablar de flojera. Además quedan como otros 7 kilómetros

_a comparación de antes es poco –dijo ken- además el me carga por que quiere no porque esté obligado

_entonces… puedo dejar de hacerlo cuando quiera ¿no?

_ Claro

_entonces – Thomas soltó a ken asiendo que este se callera. - al fin, libertad

_ Eso me dolió tarado- ken se sobo el trasero, el cual le dolía por la caída

_ Y mi cargarte por 6 kilómetros –dicho esto Thomas empezó a caminar

_ya casi llegamos ¿verdad?

_ yo dijo que descansemos –Oliver se sentó en el piso y los demás le imitaron

_ nunca había caminado tanto. Bueno…excepto ese día que papa Clyde nos hizo hacer un recorrido por una montaña, aun que no se cuanto tiempo habremos trotado….

_ deja de quejarte Mathew. Que pésima condición tienes

_ Yo me quejo todo lo que quiera maldita judía

_ Culo gordo

_ Hey solo peso 2 kilo más que ustedes así que no me llames gordo judía de mierda

_ ya dejen de pelear por un momento –hablo Oliver gritándoles a los 2 mientras movía una barra de fierro que traía en la mano. Los aludidos se callaron pero antes se miraron con enojo y voltear sus rostros hacía otra parte.

_ ¿de dónde sacaste eso?– pregunto Dante apuntando a la barra de fierro.

_ lo tome antes de venir, ya sabes…por si pasa algo

En una gasolinera cercana….

_¡wuwoooo! ¡Al fin llegue! Eso Kenny eso Kenny –empezó a cantar Kenny mientras hacia su baile de la victoria- eso ken….- paro de repente al ver que unos sujetos le veían raro. Kenny intento tener compostura. - ustedes…. ¿trabajan aquí?

_ Si, ¿en qué podemos ayudarle?

_ bueno…estoy a 13 kilómetros de aquí y mi carro se quedo sin gasolina así que ya se imaginaran a que vine

_ ¿13 kilómetros?…. Ah su carro debió de quedarse a eso de las 2:30 de la tarde sin gasolina al pasar por el restaurante ¿no?

_ no, se quedo sin gasolina a eso de las 1:00 cuando hice una parada ahí

_entonces, ¿por qué llega apenas ahora?…

_ Bueno….iba de camino pensando en mis asuntos cuando de repente me di cuenta de que me salí de la carretera. Entonces empecé a caminar para encontrar la salida de donde me metí. Luche contra animales los cuales, no sé que querían de mi pero, destruían mi parca así que me defendí – el señor parecía no creerse la ultima parte- bueno, salí corriendo. Después de eso me di cuenta de que me había perdido más así que camine sin rumbo por unos 15 minutos y después de hacerme a la idea de que nunca volvería encontré la carretera y vine aquí.

_ nunca había escuchado que alguien se perdiera por un camino como este

_ debe de ser un completo tarado o venia muy concentrado en lo que pensaba – hablo un señor de edad avanzada

_ oiga no soy un tarado…..bueno aun que Cartman diría lo contrario pero aun así no soy uno. Cambiando de tema ¿podrían venderme gasolina?

_ Claro –el hombre se retiro por la gasolina

_ Ok – Kenny se sentó en unas cajas cercanas mientras esperaba cuando de repente escucho una voz muy familiar….

_ ¡Papá! –grito el pequeño rubio mientras saltaba a abrazar a Kenny-creí que te había pasado algo malo

_así que….tu…viniste a buscarme?-el pequeño asintió. Conmovido, Kenny estrujaba a su hijo en señal de felicidad

_disculpe –hablo el hombre de la gasolinera, quien ya trae la gasolina- esos también son suyos?-Kenny volteo haber a quienes señalaba. Se encontró con una pelirroja que intentaba golpear a un castaño con un fierro y 2 niños que observaban el espectáculo sin hacer nada al respecto.

_ No….pero los conozco

_bueno...entonces… tome la gasolina y lléveselos. La chica parece capaz de destruir el lugar.

_está bien…

-donde los demás-

_ Y ese es mi discurso de 3 pagina de porque debería ir Craig

_Craig, como respondes a eso- el aludido hizo su típica seña

_no me saques el dedo hijo de puta

_obliga marica

_ ¡oigan!-grito Kenny llamando la atención de todos

_Kenny!-grito emocionado Butters

_regresaste

_si, y no gracias a ustedes vagos irresponsables

_no eres nadie para hablar de responsabilidad

_no? bueno al menos yo no dejaría descuidados a mis hijos

_ De que hablas? si ellos están -Clyde se dio cuenta de que su hijo no estaba- no están

_ qué? – Damien fue el 2 en buscar a su hijo con la mirada y no encontrarlo- maldito demonio….Philip va a matarme. Suerte que está dormido

_debieron de irse cuando nos pusimos a discutir

_y-yo les dije que no era buena idea discutir –dijo Butters mientras se frotaba los nudillos

_Gha y si se los comió un oso

_ tranquilos, tranquilos-intento calmar Kenny- ellos están bien. Están aquí. Los encontré en la gasolinera al parecer vinieron a buscar me.- cada unos de los niños fue entrando y acercándose a sus padres.

_ Y ahora quienes son los irresponsables-se burlo Kenny. Todos lo fulminaron con la mirada— me-mejor me voy a poner la gasolina – rio nervioso Kenny

Retomaron su viaje y al cavo de un par de horas llevaron al lugar.

_mmm…no es como me lo imaginaba-Kenny se adentraba en el bosque y estacionaba.

_Kenny por que nos detenemos

_ya llegamos

_enserio –Cartman se asoma por una ventana- no parece uno de esos lugares donde se campe

_pues ese es el lugar del mapa – Kenny muestra un mapa con un carabera con un a X señalando el lugar.

_Kenny por que hay una calavera-pregunta Kyle

_m…..-Kenny voltea a ver el mapa- ah ken lo debió de pintar….hace rato lo vi con el mapa y unos crayones. Dejemos eso de lado y levantemos el campamento ok.

Todos salieron y bajaron las casas de campaña y otras cosas importantes. Todos estaban listos para iniciar con las distintas actividades planeadas pero un sonido extraño los detuvo.

e aquí las imágenes que no se vieron y gracias por leer – haber si ahora si consigo que funcione. —Quiten los espacios y los *—

Carro: www. *turismoyviaje *.net */wp-content/ *uploads/ *2010/01/ *autobus *.jpg

Hijos: http: */chibi-dark-kitsune. * */art/animalitos-348404795


End file.
